Gundam Who?
by Kaosu Buraindo
Summary: Someone casts a spell on the gundam pilots and causes them to lose their memories. Will the gundam pilots ever get them back? Or will they be brainless hotties for the rest of their lives?


Gundam Who? 

  
  
Hello! I'm back from ze dead! Bwahahahahaha!…err…no. Actually the reason I haven't done anything for, what, a month? Is because my STUPID computer broke down and it took my dad this long to get it in safe mode. Yeesh. So it's not my fault! You don't know how nuts I nearly went without my beautiful computer. *snif* My poor baby….anyways, I hope you like this come-back story. Ja ne!   
Disclaimer: I don't own GundamWing. There, happy???   
Warnings: Uhh…slight Relena bashing, as usual. And…errr…yeah. There's a bit of Shounen ai. Or a lot, depending on my damn mood.   
  
"Bwahahahahaha -ouch! Stupid table…aww, I broke a nail! This had better be worth it…" The dark-spooky-person-who-you-can't-see-because-he/she-is-covered-by-shadows mutters. The shadow person picks up a bag of dried flowers and rips the top off. It reaches into the bag and retrieves one flower. Getting a lighter and a crystal out of its pocket, it leans over a dish and sets the flower on fire.   
  
"Mistress Kali hear my plea, make him forget all but me." It puts the crystal over the fire until the tip turns black. "For Heero Yuy I plea, when the crystal burns black he wont remember a damn thing." The person stops for a moment and ponders. "Wait…that doesn't sound right. It's suppose to rhyme…" It clears its throat and starts again. "For Heero Yuy I plea, when the crustal burns black I will be all he sees. Ah, that's better." Pocketing the crystal, the person grabs a coat and leaves the room. It doesn't see a spark shoot out of the burning plant and ignite the entire bag of flowers.   
  
~***~   
  
"Oi, Heero! Hurry up will yah? Some time this year would be nice!" Duo shouts as he waits impatiently at the bottom of the stairs. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa are standing with their jackets on behind him. Heero appears at the top of the stairs moments later wearing his usual emotionless expression. Duo sighs and taps his foot on the floor. "I'd like to have the pick-nick before I DIE."   
  
"hn"   
  
Duo sweatdrops and pulls his jacket on. "WHY do I even BOTHER trying to socialize with this guy?" He complains to no one in particular. He whips around to see Heero standing at the bottom of the stairs, just staring at him.   
  
"Heero! What are you waiting for, man! Get a move on!"   
  
Heero blinks rapidly and starts to sway. He grips the banister for support and cradles his head in the palm of his hand.   
  
"Hun? Hee-man, you okay?" Duo slowly walks up to Heero and try's to look at his face, but its covered by his hand. Heero removes his hand from his face and looks at Duo.   
  
"Duo, I don't fe-" Heero's sentence is cut off as his eyes roll up into the back of his head and he falls to the floor. Duo gasps and leans over to help him when he also begins to sway. He groans and faints also, landing ontop of Heero. Moments later Quatre, Wufei and Trowa also faint, leaving the house in an eerie, dead silence.   
  
~***~   
  
Relena reaches into her pocket and takes out a black crystal. She squeals with delight and pockets it. "The crystals black! The spell should be working by now!" She breaks out into a run- err, well, she goes as fast as she can. Which is more like a jog. Anyways, Relena speeds up and reaches the Gundam Pilots safe house grinning from ear to ear. "All Heero's going to remember is me! He'll come to me for support of his memory loss, and I'll have him all to myself!" She grips the door handle and turns it, forcing the door open.   
  
~***~   
  
A minute after they all fainted, Heero's eyes flickered open. The first thing he became aware of was the dead weight pressed against his body. He shot up, causing whatever was lying on him to roll over a bit. It was a girl. Wait…no, it's a boy. A boy with long hair. Heero reaches over and rolls Duo over so he can see his face. _Well, he gets points in the looks department, but who exactly is he?_ Suddenly reality hits Heero like a bullet. He's laying on the floor, in a strange house, with a strange boy laying ontop of him. Heero jumps up, landing on the stairs. This causes the boy with the braid to fly off his lap and hit the floor with a thud and a yelp.   
  
Duo grits his teeth and rubs his head. "Did anyone get the license plate of the truck that hit me?" he mutters as he stands up. Rubbing his head a bit more, he opens his eyes and comes face to face with a set of cobalt blue ones. Duo yelps and jumps back. "Wow! Who the hell are you!?"   
  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Heero retorts, keeping his expression neutral.   
  
"Hey, man. I dunno what your playing at, but you definitely don't get on my good side my kidnapping me!"   
  
"I did NOT kidnap you. Why don't you tell me why you were laying on me?"   
  
Duo eyes widen and he jumps back. "Gak! LAYING on you? What the hell are you talking about? Who are you? Where am I?"   
  
"Calm down you two."   
  
Both pilots whirl around to see a blond boy stand up and face them with a friendly smile. "I don't know where or who I am either, and we're not going to get anywhere by fighting."   
  
Duo sighs and nods. "Yeah, I guess your right. My names…Uhh…it's…AH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT MY NAME IS!!"   
  
Heero seems to think for a moment, and then goes pale. "I…I don't know what my name is either…"   
  
Quatre shakes his head. "Me too. We must have lost our memories some how."   
  
"You think we knew each other?"   
  
All three boys turn to see Trowa stand up and look each one of the other pilots in the eye. "We're all in the same house, and no one can remember anything. We must have something in common."   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm kinda more worried about remembering my name." Duo complains as he bends down and prods Wufei. "Hey, what about this guy?"   
  
Wufei groans and smacks Duo's hand away. "Maxwell….stop it…"   
  
Duo gaps and grabs Wufei, pulling him up. "Maxwell? Is that my name? Do you know me?"   
  
Wufei comes to a few seconds later. He growls and pushes Duo away, causing him to hit the nearest wall. "Who are you??" Wufei shouts as he gets into a battle stance. "If you want to fight, don't be dishonorable enough to attack me in my sleep!"   
  
Duo wheezes and coughs after having the air knocked out of him. After he recovers he glares at Wufei and stomps over to him. "I wasn't attacking you!! I don't even know who you are! But you know me. You called me…Maxwell."   
  
Wufei raises an eyebrow at Duo, but doesn't get out of his battle stance. "I do not know you. I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"He's right. You called him something in your sleep. You must have known him before you lost your memory. Do you recognize anyone here?" Trowa gestures to everyone with his hand.   
  
Wufei looks around the room, then shakes his head. "No. I don't know anybody here."   
  
Duo throws his hands up in the air and heaves a sigh. "Great. We're back to square one. Well, at least I know my name. Maxwell. That does seem familiar…"   
  
"I know! Check your pockets for licenses or student i.d's!" Quatre exclaims as he digs into his pockets in search of a wallet. Each of the pilots do the same.   
  
"Hey! Mine says my name is Duo Maxwell…you call me by my last name??" Duo turns to Wufei with a look of disbelief. Wufei shrugs and reads what's inside his wallet.   
  
"It's a badge…I work for a group called 'The preventers'. Wait, It says my name is Chang Wufei. Hmm…Chang seems like an honorable name."   
  
"I dunno, Chang sounds more like a last name." Duo comments as he looks for more things in his pockets.   
  
Wufei glares hard at Duo. "Are you insulting my name?"   
  
Duo is so shocked that he almost drops his wallet. He looks over at Wufei and puts his hands up in surrender. "No, No! It's a great name! Chang, Mmmm Hmmm, wish that was my name…"   
  
Wufei rolls his eyes and goes back to looking at his badge. Quatre turns to Trowa and smiles at him.   
  
"Find anything?"   
  
Trowa shakes his head. "No, I don't have a wallet."   
  
Quatre frowns. "Well…then, can I name you?"   
  
Trowa's eyes widen and he blushes slightly then nods. "Err…sure."   
  
Quatre smiles and thinks for a moment. "I'll call you…Bob."   
  
"BOB!?" Everyone echo's.   
  
Quatre looks startled and puts a hand to his chest. "Well…*I* like it!"   
  
"Well *your* a fruit cake!"   
  
Wufei snickers at Duo's comment but Trowa glares at him. "Bob is fine. It's a ….unique name…"   
  
Quatre smiles at him, causing Trowa to blush again.   
  
Duo bounces over to Heero and looks over his shoulder. "What about you?"   
  
Heero grumbles and pulls his wallet away from Duo. "I'm Heero." He says bluntly and moves away from Duo. Duo frowns and cross his arms.   
  
"Yeesh! Calm down, I don't have rabies you know!"   
  
Heero gets a weird look on his face and continues to read what's in his wallet, ignoring Duo.   
  
Duo rolls his eyes and turns to Quare. "So fruit cake, what's your name?"   
  
Trowa glares at Duo again, but Quatre just smiles and reads his wallet. "I'm Quatre Winner. Heir to the Winner enterprises…hey! I'm rich!"   
  
That comment wins every pilots attention. They walk over to Quatre and read his wallet.   
  
"Hey, yeah! Cool! I'm friends with a rich guy!" Duo beams as he pats Quatre on the back. Duo stops and notices that Heero has his attention on Quatre. He grins mischievously and bends over to read what Heero's wallet says.   
  
"Hmm…Heero Yuy, works for the preventers…partners with…Duo Maxwell?? No way! We're partners, Hee-chan!"   
  
Heero gasps and jumps away from Duo, pocketing his wallet. His surprised look turns into a glare.   
  
"I don't get it. What's so bad about that? Don'tcha like me?"   
  
Heero blushes and try's to keep glaring at him. "It's not that. It's just…when I woke up you were laying on me…"   
  
"So?…OH! Wait, they mean we're *Partner* partners! Which explains why we woke up all cuddly wuddly."   
  
Heero makes a strange noise and glares harder at Duo. Duo 'tsk tsks' Heero and clings to his arm. "Man, you gotta start treating me better or I'll leave yah." Duo jokes, winking at Heero.   
  
Just when Heero is about to respond, the door fly's open and a girl steps inside.   
  
"HEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!"   
  
Some of the windows shatter and each of the Gundam Pilots hurry to cover their ears with something.   
  
"I'm here for you Heero! I'm here to save you!"   
  
Heero stares at the odd girl and Duo growls and grips Heero's arm tighter. Heero is HIS boyfriend.   
  
To be continued ^-^ Chapter 2: Who the Hell Are We?   
  
The Gundam Pilots slowly back away from the lunatic girl standing in the doorway, her arms outstretched. She's obviously insane, because none of the Gundam Pilots had ever seen her before.   
  
"Bob, hold me. I'm scared…" Quatre wails as he grabs Trowa's arm in a fierce vice-like grip. Trowa winces and pats Quatre on the back.   
  
"There, there…."   
  
Duo, who has had quite enough of this girl trying to take HIS boyfriend, lets go of Heero's arm and steps up in front of the rest of the boys.   
  
"Alright lady, I dunno who you are or where you came from, but Heero is obviously MY boyfriend, so just move along and you wont get hurt."   
  
Relena huffs and crosses her arms. "YOUR boyfriend? What ARE you going on about, Maxwell?"   
  
Duo turns red and stomps his foot. "What is it with you people and calling me by my last damn name!? It's DUO. D-U-O. Is that so hard to get into your thick skull!?"   
  
Relena opens and shuts her mouth in shock. "How dare you speak to me like that! Move along, I need to help Heero! He obviously needs me."   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
Relena goes pail as Heero walks out of the group huddled in the corner and stands in front of Relena. He folds his arms and stares hard at her. "I said ' who are you?'"   
  
"H-Heero? You don't remember me?"   
  
Heero just glares at Relena in response. Relena's eyes narrow and she snaps her fingers. "Damnit! The spell went wrong!"   
  
"Spell???" All the Gundam Pilots echo. Relena squeals and covers her mouth, realizing that she said too much.   
  
"Uhh…ehehe…oh! Look that the time! I really must be going. People to see, treaties to sign…" Relena laughs nervously and jumps out the nearest window. The gundam pilots wince as the glass shatters and Relena tumbles to the ground. Duo walks up to the window and looks down.   
  
"She won't be getting up for a while…but at least now we know what happened to us. This girl put a spell on us. But what was her name? She didn't even introduce herself!"   
  
"Her name is Relena."   
  
The rest of the gundam pilots turn to look at Wufei.   
  
"How do you know that, Chang?"   
  
"It says so on her name tag."   
  
Trowa, Heero and Quatre rush to the window and look down at Relena. Sure enough, stuck on her shirt is a little sticker that says "Hello! My name is Relena."   
  
"Why does she have a name tag on?" Quatre asks as he pokes at Relena's prone body.   
  
"Who cares, now that we know what happened to us we can find out how to fix it. But we'll need help. Why don't we go to this preventers place? They should know us there, maybe they can help."   
  
The gundam pilots nod at Duo's suggestion and walk out of the house, being sure to kick or poke at Relena's body as they pass by.   
  
~**~   
  
Sally sighed and wiped some sweat from her brow with her arm. _Damnit, it's beginning to look like a slave market in here. Where are those pilots today? I really need their help with all this paper work._   
  
Sally surveyed her office. The air conditioner was broken, so it was at least 100 degree's inside her office (Well, okay, maybe not. But that's what it felt like!) and all of her fans had mysteriously broken down. No doubt Duo had something to do with it. He was still getting her back for pairing him up with Wufei on a mission that involved the two being a couple. Sally grinned inwardly. Oh yeah, she'd be hearing about that one for a while.   
  
There were papers scattered everywhere, boxes upon boxes of folders filled with mission reports lay un-filed around the office, and it smelled like a locker room from the sweat she'd been sweating all day. Of course, this was all HER side of the office. Wufei's desk was clean as a whistle. All the papers were neatly stacked up, the folders filed away, and of course, today there was no Wufei slaving over reports and sweating swimming pools of sweat from the immense heat.   
  
_Damn him…he picks today to have the day off. He must be psychic._   
  
Just as Sally had finished that thought, she hears the front doors swing open.   
  
_Oh please, let it be backup._ Sally prayed as she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the office. What she saw was much better.   
  
The gundam pilots slowly enter the quarters, looking around like it was their first time seeing the place. They nod politely to anyone they see and start to look at the nametags on the office doors. Sally walks up to them and smiles warmly.   
  
"Hey! What a miracle that you guys decided to stop by! You have no idea how busy it is today. Hey…weren't you guys going on a pick-nick? Was it too hot for yah?"   
  
The gundam pilots just stare at Sally, until Duo coughs and speaks up.   
  
"Uhh…yeah! How's it going…err…" Duo leans in and squints at the badge on Sally's jacket. "…Sally. Nice tah see yah!"   
  
Sally raises an eyebrow at Duo. "Duo, are you feeling alright?"   
  
Duo's eyes light up. "Duo! You call me by my first name!"   
  
"Uhh…yeah…" Sally eyes Duo and takes a step backwards. _I think the heat got to him…_   
  
"Do you know us? I mean…are we good friends?" Quatre inquires shyly.   
  
"What? What do you mean 'Dou you know us?' Of course I know you! Are you guys okay? Were you out in the sun today? Maybe I should take you to the medical quarters…"   
  
"That won't be necessary. I see that you are my partner in this…business." Wufei points to the door on his lefts that's labeled 'Sally Po and Chang Wufei.'. "So I think we can trust you. Do you know a girl named Relena?"   
  
Sally raises both her eyebrows at Wufei's question. "Of course I know Relena. Are you guys sure your feeling okay?"   
  
"Well, are you aware that she's been practicing magic?"   
  
Sally laughs at Trowa's statement shakes her head. "Magic? Trowa, common. I would expect this type of thing from Duo, but not you."   
  
"Hey!"   
  
"It's true. She put some type of spell on us that caused us to lose our memories. We know our names from our badges and drivers licenses. We don't know anything else. Could you fill us in?" Quatre all but pleaded.   
  
Sally gives Quatre a questioning look. She turns to each of the gundam pilots and stares them down. Then sighs and scratches her head. "I can't believe I'm going to do this…Okay. So, so far all you know are your names…"   
  
"And that me and Heero are together!" Duo shouts, clinging to Heero's arm. Heero blushes and bows his head.   
  
Sally makes a weird noise and stares wide eyed at Duo and Heero. "Together?? Really??"   
  
"You didn't know?"   
  
"Well…uhhh…n-no…" Sally stammers.   
  
Duo shrugs "we must have wanted to keep it a secret. Whoops…"   
  
"Enough about that. Tell us more about where we live, what we're like. How we can get our memories back."   
  
Sally nods slowly at Trowa and clears her throat. "Well…uhh…all five of you were once Gundam Pilots. That means that you fought in the war using Mobile Suits called Gundams. Umm…you helped the world reach pacifism. Umm…your living together in a big house that Quatre bought. You all work here as preventers, which means that you prevent any other wars from starting and help keep the peace that you helped create. And…you're all 16." She finished with relief.   
  
The gundam pilots nod.   
  
"Well, that was refreshing. None of that seems like a surprise. But…do you know how we can get our memories back?"   
  
"Well, to be honest Duo, I really don't believe that Relena caused this with MAGIC. You must have…fallen and hit your heads or something."   
  
Heero shakes his head. "No, she came rushing into our house blabbing about how I needed her help. She knew that we had lost our memories and we hadn't seen her at all that day. Also, when I admitted to not knowing her, she seemed disappointed and muttered about the spell going wrong."   
  
Sally thinks for a moment then nods slowly. "Well…that does sound like Relena. But magic? That's a little farfetched don't you think?"   
  
"Well that's the only conclusion we can draw at the moment, so lets just stick with it until we find something better! Now can you help us or not?" Duo asks, clenching his fists.   
  
Sally sighs and nods once more. "Yes, I'll try to help you. This way." She gestures in front of her with her hand and walks down the hall. The pilots exchange glances and follow.   
  
~***~   
  
Sally opens the door and flicks on the light. She steps inside an office with one desk in the middle, and a large window in the back. Sally curses as she surveys the room and finds it empty. "Damn, where is she?"   
  
"Where's who?" Trowa asks entering the room.   
  
"Noin."   
  
"Noin? Who's Noin?"   
  
Sally opens her mouth to comment but seems to remember something and stops. "She's another one of your good friends. She would have been able to help us, but she's not here…"   
  
"Help with what?"   
  
The gundam pilots part to allow a tall woman with black hair that resembles Trowa's to enter the room. She smiles at the pilots and nods at Sally. "What can I help you with today, Sally?"   
  
"Them" Sally says lazily and points to the Gundam Pilots. "They've supposedly lost their memories."   
  
Noin's eyes widen. "Lost their memories? How?"   
  
"They say Relena put a spell on them."   
  
Noins eyebrows shot up and she looks at Sally like she'd had one too many shooters in the staff room.   
  
"Don't look at me like that, they're the ones with the memory loss."   
  
Noin turns to the gundam pilots. "Are you sure about this?"   
  
"Of course we are. Now can you help us or not?"   
  
Noin sighs and rubs her temples. "Yeah, I'll try. I guess we could start with trying to show you things that might bring your memory back. Like maybe…your gundams?"   
  
"Gundams?" The pilots repeated.   
  
~**~   
  
"Wow! Cool! I owned that?" Duo chirped, pointing at a picture of Deathscythe.   
  
"Yes, but you destroyed them."   
  
"WHAT!? Man, I must have been high…"   
  
Noin smiles at Duo. She turns and walks around the room to the other gundam pilots. "Well? Anything?"   
  
All the gundam pilots shake their heads no as they stare at the pictures of their gundams.   
  
Noin and Sally both let out a shaky breath and roll their eyes. "Well, so much for that."   
  
"I have an idea. What if you put them in a battle? I'm sure once they get their adrenaline flowing they'll remember all about the exciting wars they fought and slowly recall everything that followed." Suggested a cool voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Dorothy enter the room with the same smile on her face that she usually wore.   
  
"Dorothy? How did you get here? How do you know about…?" Sally gestures to the gundam pilots with her head.   
  
Dorothy grins and shrugs. "News travels fast I guess." She walks over to the gundam pilots and smirks at each of them. "I'm sure it'll be hard to forget all those fights once your in one yourselves."   
  
Noin shakes her head firmly. "No way. It's much too dangerous. I'm sure that they've also forgotten how to fight."   
  
Dorothy gasps and puts a hand to her mouth in shock. "Of course they haven't! Why, it's instinct to them. Just watch, you'll see that I'm right."   
  
Sally and Noin exchange worried glances. They look over at the gundam pilots. "Well?"   
  
Heero shrugs nonchalantly. "It's worth a shot."   
  
~**~   
  



End file.
